Interaction with a web site to obtain requested items from an entity associated with the web site entails submission of unique identifying information by a requestor that demonstrate the requestor is who it purports to be. Typically, the requestor is asked to enter additional information (e.g., a password or PIN) and a primary access control server (primary ACS) serves to identify/authenticate the requestor as the entity associated with the unique identifying information. When all proceeds normally, the primary ACS generates full authentication for the request, which allows the requestor to receive the requested items and the entity associated with the web site to be remunerated. However, when the primary ACS is unavailable, even though the unique identifying information is entered correctly, the unique identifying information is not fully authorized, and at best a “partial authentication” is issued by a backup ACS (which serves as a back-up mechanism for the primary ACS) that is invoked in place of the primary ACS. However, the issued partial authentication may not be acceptable to subsequent entities using the unique identifying information, and the entity receiving the request for the items (i.e., the entity associated with the web site) typically treats the communication as fraudulent, which it typically may do at its discretion. Thus, sales opportunity is lost. Regulations in certain countries may also mandate that communications be fully authenticated for subsequent approval, thereby also causing lost sales opportunities for the entity associated with the website when full authentication is not possible.